Unwanted
by Miricles exsist
Summary: Liyla Uley is a misfit orphan who nobody can deal with. She can press everyone's buttons and knows how to minipulate people into leaving her alone untill her brother Sam comes and adopts her reluctently. Our favorite hot headed wolf imprints on Liyla and tips her world upside down. Paul swears he doesn't want her but will he be able to resist with the imprint pulling him to her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sam's POV

_Name: Liyla Marie Uley_

_Age: 17y3m_

_Hight: 5"6_

_Weight: 120lbs_

I peered at the old women who gave me these details on paper with a raised eyebrow. _What the fuck?_

"Excuse me, yesterday I find out that I am legally responsable for a younger sister that I had no idea existed untill then and this is all the information you can give me about her? You expect me to adopt a misfit nobody wants and give me next to nothing to work with? What the heck?! What are you keeping from me?" I snapped at this awkward looking women.

Mrs Peterson looked at the floor almost guiltily before she opened her mouth to speak. Just before the words left her mouth another voice interrupted her.

"You can leave Mrs Peterson, I'll take it from here." A man's voice came from the door of the office.

"Yes, Sir." The women said and left calmly.

The man who had an almost tired look about him sat opposite me and rubbed his face exasperated. He looked up and offered me his had, I shook it politely as I could, knowing my Emily wouldn't like it if I snapped at somebody when they didn't deserve it.

"Hello, Mr Uley. I'm Charles Dagon, I have been you sister's care worker for the last 10 years. We're sorry you have only just found out about your sister's existence untill now." He drawled out tiredly.

"Yeah, why is that? I mean if you have been in charge of her for the last 10 yrs." I asked suspiciously.

"Well your little sister is a giant pain in my ass, if I'm honest. She refused to speak for the first 5 years we thought she was mute! You can imagine our surprise when we heard her singing in the garden as she played with the flowers. Damn, if I'm completely truthful, she is the biggest thorn in my backside. When we let her know that we know she could talk the little monster decided to get smart and be the most annoying child ever. She started fights with other children twice her size and came out unscathed; she began to make little comments about everything untill people went crazy. She knows how to press everyone's buttons, zone in on everybody insecurities." Charles said chuckling almost lovingly at the end.

"Why not flog her off then? Oh wait... you are." I snapped at the man who had repeatedly insulted my little sister. I may not know her but she is family.

"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Do you know what the first thing she said to me when she began talking?" He asked standing up.

I stayed sat and quiet to listen to him but noticed out of the corner of my eye a shadow near the door, somebody was watching us.

"She said and I quote 'Charlie, you wanna know a little secret? No body cares, I have nothing. No one wants me nor do they need me. I am different and people like me don't have someone to love them or care for them. They all give up in the end, you will too.' That Mr Uley is the last fucking thing I would ever do in my life. I'm not flogging her off, I'm giving her a chance to see how much she deserves love as much as the next child! Even though she can be the biggest most heartless bitch on the outside, inside that is exactly all she really is, a scared little girl looking for a way out." He said with absolute conviction. He stood and walked closer to the door before turning back with a small smile. "It's ok if you don't want to adopt her. She is strong and can take care of herself, I just wish for once she'd let someone take care of her y'know?" Then he left.

"Sam?" Emily's broken voice came from the door way, she was the one listening in on us.

"I know Em." I whispered and pulled my imprint into my embrace, I had to help Liyla.

"S-she's all alone. We ha-have to help her, she's family." Emily sobbed into my chest breaking my heart.

Sam's POV

OK, I'm actually nervous to meet her. My baby sister is coming to live with us today and I have no idea how she will respond to the wolf thing or the pack. I hope it goes well and she doesn't cause and trouble that has made her famous in the past.

"SAM!" Emily shouted excitedly from the living room when there was a knock at the door.

_"Yeah, cuz we didn't hear that all the way on the other side of the door." _A sarcastic voice said almost venomously.

I opened the door ready to scold the little devil for talking about my Emily like that when my glare met one of the most hardest glares I have ever met. I was shocked slightly by the girls aperence.

She was a small 5"6 and was slightly tan but much paler than the rest of La Push. She had ice like blue eyes and deep chocolate hair that fell in loose curls down her back. She had a skinny but toned body making me think she exercises a lot. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white top and a large grey knitted hoodie that hung off one shoulder. She wore grey high heels that looked like the pair Emily wanted but couldn't afford. All in all she dressed nicely and wore little make up except from mascara, a natural beauty. I would even call her beautiful if it wasn't for the almost accusing scowl she wore on her face.

"Mr Uley meet Liyla, Liyla say hello to Sam and his wife Emily." Charles instructed nudging Liyla and at contact she let out a warning growl of sorts.

"What have I told you?" She hisses at him with a deadly glare making him cringe slightly then look at me and Em.

"She doesn't like to be touched." He said almost in a warning. Then he looked at Liyla expectedly.

"Hello Samuel, Emily." Liyla greeted with such fake politeness it was sickly.

"Liyla, it's so great to meet you." My imprint cooed at spontaneously hugged a wide eyes Liyla.

"Please make her stop." The teen almost begged scarcely, she was even stilled in fear.

Emily jumped away and kept apologizing untill Liyla steadily moved closer to the house with an emotionless face.

"This your house?" The emotionless face questioned looking directly at me.

I nodded and gestured for her to go in. When she did go inside I noticed some light scares on her bare shoulder. I looked at Emily and saw her staring at the shoulder with worry and sympathy.

Suddenly I hear a couple of footsteps get closer followed by a lots of thumping. Damn it! The pack!

"Who are they?" My little sister asked eyeing the boys that were behind me with adorable curiosity that made me see that she was just a scared child.

"You can call me the love machine!" Paul's voice sounded flirtatious as he responded automatically before looking up.

"Love machine or man whore?" Liyla asked innocently making the pack laugh.

"Why you little b~" Suddenly his voice cut short and I turned to see him staring at my lil' sis in wonder and awe before settling at pissed off.

_Tell me Paul did not just imprint on our little pup? _My wolf growled out. He seemed to like Liyla more than me.

"Give me a call when you feel man enough to finish that sentence pup." Liyla teased her ice-cold eyes coming alive with mischief.

Without removing my eyes off of my wacko little sister I heard Paul growl and knew he had stepped closer to the porch. I watched as Liyla's eyes seem to dart all around us, more like scanning the area untill they landed on me and she smirked. _She fucking smirked!_

"What are you smirking about?" I managed to growl out between trying to control my shaking while Em was still in my arms. She waved me off and turned to walk back into the car when Charles stepped in her way.

"Where do you think you are going trouble maker?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a small but sympathetic smile.

"Leaving obviously. Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. either way I am going to end up back at the home anyway." She said with a huff and turned to us.

"You are not leaving, not now or any time soon. So suck it up princess and get your ass in that house." Charles said and she smiled evil.

"Fine if you are waiting for them to beg you to take me away then let me not waste any of our time. I can get you all to want to kill me within the next 24hrs so how about we just call it quits and I can leave your perfect little lives as they are and you don't have to every worry about this trouble maker again." She said so sure of herself it made me so sad that she has no hope for herself or a home.

"I call your bluff, nothing you can say will even phase me." Paul replied cocky and stepped forward.

Liyla's smirk was so sinister I almost felt bad for him but then again he did imprint on her so... yep, he's screwed. She confidently walked up to him and the circled him a few times before stopping in front of him.

"This is almost too easy." She yawned and he lifted a brow.

"Do tell." He mocked and rolled his eyes.

"I've got you figured out already. Let me guess you sleep around a lot? Never with the same girl long enough to actually form an emotional bond. You are surrounded by people yet you feel as though nobody will ever understand your pain. I bet you get angry a lot too, starting fights just so you can let out some of that pain. It feels so good doesn't it? Making people hurt just as you are, making them feel the pain that you have lived with for as long as you remember. You're drowning on the inside, trying to get out but it doesn't matter whatever you do, you're still stuck. I bet you are OCD too aren't you? You like to be in controll, you yearn for it. Am I right?" Liyla question at the end with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but feel the truth in her words. Paul was OCD and he doesn't stay with the same girl for very long. I am really shocked at the way she just analysed him so quickly without really talking to him. Paul didn't say anything he just started to walk away.

"You feel so helpless, so alone. That's what you feel more than anything isn't it? Alone?" She shouted after him and he stopped and just walked up to her so close me and the rest of the pack got closer to stop him from doing anything he would regret later.

"You know what? I may feel alone sometimes but at least I know I'm wanted. At least I know that I have Sam, Emily and the others when I need them. At least I'm loved and cared for. I have something here that you never have had." He whispered as he towered over her.

"What is that?" She questioned with no emotion in her voice or on her face.

"A family." He whispered in her ear so quite if I wasn't a wolf I would never have heard him.

"Not that it is any of your business but I don't want nor do I need a family." She hissed out and glared at him.

I watched in wonder as he carefully picked up her bags from near her feet and carried them into my house. She scowled for a minute before following him inside and gradually Charles left and the rest of us settled down into the living room while Emily cooked and Liyla unpacked her things upstairs. I heard soft crying come from upstairs and I fought the urge to go and comfort her as I knew she would shut me out anyway. Nobody said anything for the minutes she wept, just listening to her heartbreaking almost musical sobs. Then it hit me. _She really is just a scared little girl who was forced to grow up to fast._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Liyla's POV

Something bright hit my face and I opened my eyes to be face to face with a flashlight.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked the toddler that was sat on my stomach and shining a light in my face._ Didn't anyone teach this kid some manners?_

"Shhh. Be quiet! Quil said you were a weirdo." The little girl said to me.

"Ok, well my name is Liyla. What's your name?" I asked taking the flashlight off of her and turning it off.

"Claire." She giggled as I picked her up and began to walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"How can you see in da dark?" She asked voice filled with wounder.

"I don't know it's just something I've always been able to do. So why are you awake?" I asked as I placed her onto of a counter in the kitchen.

"I wet the bed, again." She whimpered and I felt sorry for the little kid.

"Stay here and I'll sort it out for you kid." I said and gave her a teddy bear I found on the floor.

Once I stripped her bed and put the blankets in the washmachine I jumped up next to her.

"Liyla, can I sleep with you?" Clarie asked and pulled on her wet pj's.

"Well it's almost morning. How about we get you bathed, changed and fed." I offered.

She nodded and I picked her up. Once I got her completely done, I brushed her teeth and platted her hair to the side.

I picked her up and danced into the kitchen with her on my hip while I sang a song that my mother used to sing to me when i was little.

_Wake up, wake up_

_Give yourself a shake up_

_Get your body moving_

_Reach up, jump up_

_Give your friends a thumbs up_

_It's another new day!_

_Get your feet, dancing to the beat_

_Get your body moving  
_

_Scream and shout  
_

_That's what it's all about  
_

_'Cause it's another new day!_

After I danced into the kitchen I placed her onto the counter again and began to dance for her. Claire clapped and laughed as I made three big batches of pancakes as she instructed while still dancing. At one point I was stood ontop of a chair shaking my hips to Shikira Hips don't lie. Suddenly a low growl came from the doorway, I turned to see everyone there laughing and wolf whistling.

I turned to Claire. "You little traitor, why didn't you tell me they were there." I hissed playfully.

She shrugged then pointed at the pancakes in her mouth.

"Ok, well I guess if you have eaten my pancakes I'll have to eat you!" I growled and pretended to bite her. She laughed and giggled as I picked her up and looked at everyone.

"Me and little miss pancake theif are going to the beach, there are some pancakes on the table. Dig in." I said in an emotionless voice as I left with the little troublemaker.

Ok, so I know I was being a bitch to them but that's just me! Anyway as soon as they get it into their thick skulls I'm not worth all the trouble, they're gonna send me back to the carehome. I actually miss that little room I used to call mine. It was small and could bearly fit in my single bed and closet but I didn't complain because it was mine.

"Hey, Quil!" Claire screamed as a large figure became in step with us.

"Hey, Clairebear!" He beamed at the little girl in my arms. _Weirdo._

He didn't speak as he followed us all the way to the beach and even had the nerve to sit next to me as Claire made me a sand castle. I peered at him from the side and saw him pulling faces at me untill he noticed my glare.

"Did they send you to make sure I didn't kidnap their precious baby?" I asked knowing Claire was his weak point.

I knew I was right when he growled at me and continued to make faces before smiling creepily. "You're a bitch."

"Point is?" I asked noticing everyone from the house sit around us in little clusters.

"Have you met Leah?" He asked smiling almost evily.

"Nope." I popped the _p_ to annoy him.

Suddenly he shouted a girl over. She was tall, tan and muscular just like the boys. Her face had on a scowl that I was sure was just as deadly as mine to the others, well not as deadly but respectable. She looked at me with one eyebrow risen higher then the other one. I copied her facial expression and she smirked.

"You must be the bitch that freaked Paul out." She sneered almost challangingly.

"That would be me. You're Leah right?" I asked and stood up.

"Yep." She popped the _p._

"So that must make you the one that they want to out bitch me. 'Cause that will happen." I said rolling my eyes. I stripped down to my navy blue bikini and turned to her.

"So Leah, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked innocently but I saw her tense and her eyes drift to Sam for a few seconds. _You are min, Leah Clearwater!_I thought triumphantly.

"Don't want one." She sneered.

"Everyone wants someone. Maybe there is something wrong with you." I said quietly but knew she heard and she growled before stalking off.

I smilied happily and walked towards the water to cool down when I felt someone splash me from the side, I turned to see a innocent looking Brady and Collin. _What sneeky little twats._

"Oh boys!" I called in a flirty voice and they turned just as I rugby takled them both into the sea.

We laughed as a giant wave floored us but then the boys on the beach looked at us funny. "What?!" I snapped.

"How did you take down both Collin and Brady?" Jarred asked confused.

"Umm, they're not that big." I giggled and they looked at me weirdly.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"You giggled and laughed!" Seth exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yeah, what is your point?" I asked with a slight smile. _I like this Seth kid._

He just smilied and I stuck my tongue out and went to help Claire make a huge sand castle. I know I'm a bitch and they proberly hate me but that doesn't mean it's a crime to be happy for once.

This stupid little reservation is messing with my mojo!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE!

LIYLA'S POV

I have been in this forever raining hell hold for exactly three months! It's not as bad as I first thought it would be, I have to admitt I have became quite fond of the beautiful senery and even some of the residents here in La Push.

I am absolutly devoted to little Claire with her big curious eyes and forever playfull antics. I am slightly jelous of the small girl for two main reasons. One, she has no idea yet to how dark the world really is and two, she actually seems contempt to make out the world is nothing but rainbows and dasiys. All she ever really worries about is not missing her new favorite program _Victorious _and Quil. They have this creepy yet cute relationship where they are obsessed with each other. It only got super weird when I walked in on Quil dressed in make up and a pink tutu haveing a tead party with Claire.

Also I am actually falling in love with Collin, Brady and Seth! In a completely platonic way though! They're are so funny and imature it's halarious to hang out with them. Seth is my favorite out of them though because he looks like a cute giant puppy dog. Seriously though, I think all of the guys that hang around here are dogs! They always growl and whimper when they don't get what they want, Paul is the worst for this.

Paul must be the most annoying person I have ever met, next to Quil and Embry of course. He is always staring at me like to creep he is and when ever I call him out on it he just insults me! Don't get me wrong I'm not one of thoses sensitive types of people but when he looks at me with digust in his eyes it actually feels like my heart is being ripped out.

"Get your ass down here now, _Princess_!" Paul's voice broke through my thought train.

"I told you, my name is LIYLA!" I shouted back down at him. Another one of Paul's annoying habbits, he is always calling me indearments but making them sound like a curse.

"Hurry the fuck up! I want to get to the shop before we starve to death!" He hissed as I stomped out of my bedroom snickering when I heard Emily telling Paul off for bad language.

"What are you laughing at?!" He snapped when I got in his truck still giggling.

"You." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned on the radio.

For the rest of the ride Paul sat in silence while I sang to every song that came on. I wounder how I got roped into buying food all this week for the whole group? Oh yeah, I stuck worms in all their burgers except Leah's and Claire's. I like Leah now, we get on great much to the groups disapointment.

"We're here, _sweetheart._" Paul hissed getting out, again with the pet names.

"You should go to anger management." I said sweetly when we was half way through shopping.

He paused then looked at me weirdly, "Why?"

"Beacuse you get angry, duh, why ealse would you go to anger management?" I asked deciding to tease him.

"Piss off." He muttered and began to get the hot dog buns.

"Nope, I think you like having me around." It was true though he does do anything to spend more time with me even if all we generally do is argue. He is freeky like that.

He huffed a little then pushed the trolly that I was stood on to the cheak out. I've finally got used to the fact that no body in La Push knows what personal is, I don't mind though because Paul is like a portable hearter.

"Hey Paul!" A high pitched voice squealed from the counter.

"Chelsea." Paul deadpanned.

Chelsea is a fake blonde bimbo with an obsession with Paul, needless to say I hate her but I'm not entirely sure why.

"So Paul how are you doing, you look like you have like been working out like." She flirted with a bored looking Paul.

"I'm good." He dead panned again and I rolled my eyes at them both and took the trolly back.

Being me I pushed the trolly really fast then jumped on it, who doesn't love doing that?  
I was having a great time when suddenly another trolly came around the corner and I crashed straight into it with a loud bang! I went flying off the back of the trolly and landed on my butt on the floor a couple of meters away.

"Damn it!" A muscular voice cursed and I looked up to see this really hot native american guy person. _He is yummy!_

"Ouch!" I said overly dramatic and the hottie ran over to me and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry but ... Wait! You crashed into me!" He exclaimed with a playfull grin.

"Are you blind or something? You tottaly came around that bend wide! I mean you didn't even have your indecators on!" I joked back. _Wow, was I flirting?_

"Wide my ass! Don't you have breaks on that thing?" He joked as I helped him pick up his groceries.

I paused looking at him like he was nuts. "No, it's a trolly not a car silly."

I bust into laughter at his expression, aww he's so adorable. He began to laugh with me untill we finished collecting his things and putting them ack in his trolly.

"My name is Daniel." He said breaking the silence.

"Liyla." I said almost shyly. _Since when am I shy?_

"So would it be ok if i ask for your number?" He questioned with a light blush.

"Sure." I said trying not to sound to eager but he is cute!

After we exchanged didgits, I practically skipped to the car.

"What the hell took you so long?" Paul growled.

"Well I crashed into somebody ealses trolly and well ... I got his number!" I giggled slightly. _Damn, why do I sound so girly. _

"You are not dating him." Paul said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Why not?" I am actually curious more then mad.

"Because I don't share." Was he serious?

"Well, It's a good thing I'm not yours then." I said starting to get a little mad.

I felt his burning hand on my arm gripping it so tightly I'm sure it would bruise. "YOU BELONG TO ME!" He growled.

"No I am not!" I hissed and his grip tighted to breaking point, I actually felt tears on my cheek.

"SAY IT!" He growled close to my ear as we pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way.

"FINE! I belong to you." I whispered so quietly I was sure he wouldn't hear it but he let go of my arm in satisfaction. I ran inside and straight up to my bedroom to cry without anyone seeing me. Unlucky for me Seth and Leah was sat on my bed watching a movie.

"Get out!" I hissed at them and they looked up confused and the worried.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked making a move to hug me but I moved away to quickly.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed over and over agin till they left.

I was up there for a good two mins all alone untill I heard Leah shouting. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"PISS OFF LEAH!" Shit, that was Paul! Quickly I ran down stairs and into the backyard.

Both Leah and Paul was shaking uncontrollably untill they looked like blurs. Suddenly Paul turned into a giant silver wolf and lunched himself at Leah, who was now a dark grey wolf. I knew from their difference in size and shape that Paul would kill Leah.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and suddenly Paul wolfie thing froze and looked at me.

Leah wolf whined at me and I saw blood dripping from her neck. Slowly, under everyones watchfull eyes, I walked to Leah and watched as her throat healed gradually. I heard a deep growl and turned to see Paul wolf on his stomach getting closer to me but I jumper behind Leah who growled at him and he snapped at her.

"Stop being such a asshole!" I shouted offically angry at both human and wolf Paul.

He shrunk back onto its stomach again but growled at me. "Shut up or I'm calling animal controll to get you neutered!" I hissed making Leah wolf laugh sort of.

"Liyla, why don't you come inside." Emily suggested but I refused to take my eyes off of Paul's wolf as it snaped at me.

"FYI, I don't belong to you." I growled at him and suddenly he had me pinned to the floor but was more like lying ontop of me.

"Get off of me you stupid dog!" He ignored my demand and choose to nuzzle my cheek and neck.

"Paul, stop it! You're getting doggy breath all over me!" I tried to push him but he didn't even budge.

Then an idea hit me. Maybe Sammy is a wolf, surely he'd protect his own family. I whined and looked at Sam managing to get my poorly arm free. I showed Sam it.

"Look what Paul did to me in the car!" I shouted in a teary eyed voice. Sam started to shake and he exploded into a huge black wolf. Sam looked just as tall in his wolf form as Paul did.

"Better run Paulie pup." I whispered to him and with a final glare and purposly laying on my bad arm causing me to yelp in pain he ran off with Sam, Leah and some other wolves chasing him. Ha take that!

Suddenly it hit me, I have been living with a pack of wolves littereally! Where they going to eat me? I don't think I taste very nice and I'm a little on the skinny side of things. What if they try to claw me to death? I turned to see Emily's scared up face and now I know a bear did not do that! Shit I have to get out of here! What about Claire, is she safe? I turned to see her playing with a sandy coloured wold that must be Quil. She looks fine. Ok, here is my plan. Pretend that this whole wolfie thing does not really bother me, make a few jokes and snide comments like usual then while they are all asleep get the fuck out of here!

Quickly I jumped to my feet and ran over to Quil wolf before stealing Claire off of his back. He growled while Claire giggled at him.

"Sorry but no dogs allowed in the house!" I teased sticking my tongue out at him and carried Claire bear into the house and made her wash her hands before dinner, touching animals before food is not ver healthy.

"Are you sure you're ok with all of this?" Emily asked for the sixteenth time, just as all the others including Paul came in, he was limping and glaring at me but I just winked at him.

"Em, chillax, I'm all good." I said and stole one of Embry's muffins off of his plate.

"Hey! Emily, she stole my muffin!" He yelled as if it was a crime against nature.

"Give him it back, Liyla." Emily orderd but was smiling. I took a long lick from the bottom of the muffin to the top.

"Still want it?" I asked holding it out to him and he took it and actually ate it!

"Yuck!" I exclaimed and took one of Paul's muffins instead. He always lets me steal his food but won't let anyone ealse even look at his precious food. I must be speacial.

We watched a couple of movies like usual and I was beginning to rethink my plan of leaving. I mean yes, they turn into giant hourse sized wolves and yes, Paul is retarded but every family has their qwerks don't they. That's when I remembered something exstreamly important, I'm not apart of this family. I'm an outsider. I don't belong.

I guess I will have to leave after all. I'll keep their secret but I have to leave before I actually start to make a fatal mistake in thinking I actually have a family here, a chance at life. No, I have to leave as soon as possable.


End file.
